Band
by TLTil The End
Summary: The Rugrats have all decided to be part of their High School Marching Band. They face the problems that go on in band; band camp, love triangles, drama, memorizing music and spots, and dealing with all the annoying freshman or rookies that think they're better than everyone else.
1. First Day Of Band Camp

**Summary: The Rugrats have all decided to be part of their High School Marching Band. They face the problems that go on at band camp; love triangles, drama, memorizing music and spots, and dealing with all the annoying freshman or rookies that think they're better than everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up**

**_I'm a band kid so I decided to put my favorite show A.K.A All Grown Up! and my favorite thing to do Marching Band together and make a fanfiction. _**

**_Enjoy. _**

**_First Day Of Band Camp_**

Phil and Lil woke up at 7 A.M on Monday morning. It was the first day of band camp their Sophomore year. As much as the two loved their band, they hated having to wake up early for two weeks. Lil rolled out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Phil walked in and pushed her to the side so he could brush his. Lil sighed and put the toilet seat down and sat on it "I'm so not ready for this" she stretched and yawned "I haven't even played my instrument at all since band season last year."

Phil let out a laugh and turned to look at her "Unlike you, I had a band class last year. So I'm still pretty good as far as I know."

Lil stood up and looked at her watch "Camp starts at eight, we should probably get ready."

Phil groaned and followed her out of the bathroom and to their rooms. Lil threw her hair up into a high ponytail. She went through her drawer until she found a tank-top and some shorts. She changed into them and then searched her room for her tennis shoes. She went over to her computer desk where she kept her flute and picked it up before grabbing her sunglasses and walking out of her room.

Phil met her downstairs in shorts and a wife beater. He stretched his hands about his head "Let's go get the first day of band camp over with."

The two walked out of the house and met up with Tommy and Dil outside. Lil smiled at Tommy and admired his muscles. "Morning you two" Tommy said with a smile.

"Morning T, Dil!" Phil said. He looked over at Dil "Are you ready for your first day of band camp?"

"I'm not really sure. Tommy told me it can get pretty hard." Dil said looking down at his instrument.

Lil looked up at Tommy and laughed. He would tell his brother band camp is hard. The four of them started their walk towards the Finster's. They knocked on the door and Chuckie answered it "Hey guys. Kimi is still getting ready." Chuckie walked outside with his trumpet and a tube of chap-stick.

"Is Kim's instrument at the school?" Phil asked. Kimi played the saxophone and since they were walking to their school, he didn't want her to carry it. Saxophones can get pretty heavy.

"Yeah, she told me last year that she wasn't going to deal with carrying it to and from school every day." he said as she opened the door.

She smiled at everyone. She hadn't seen any of her friends all summer because she had been in Japan visiting her dad "Is everyone ready?"

"You know it! Except Dil here, Tommy told him it's hard." Phil said with a smile.

Kimi and Chuckie laughed "Yeah right." Kimi rolled her eyes and they started their walk towards their school, it was only right down the road.

They got there with twenty minutes to spare. They walked into the band room and Lil and Tommy were almost hit with a baton. They looked over at who it was. It was their majorette, Tommy's cousin, Angelica. "Already trying to hurt us, huh?" Tommy said throwing it back at her.

"Shut it, Pickles! It's my senior year, I have to make sure my routine is perfect!" she said picking her baton back up and walking outside.

Lil walked over to where her cubby and put her instrument in it. Tommy and Phil walked over to where their tenor drums were and put them on. Phil smiled over at Tommy "Let's get everyone pumped up for some band camp" Tommy agreed and they began playing one of their cadences.

Dil looked around. This was his first day of band camp and he was nervous. So far, none of his friends were here. He saw Lil talking to Kimi and some other band kids, Chuckie was talking to another trumpet player and Tommy and Phil were playing already, and no one seemed to care. "Dil!" he turned around when he heard a familiar voice.

"Lauren! Finally, someone I know!" Dil said walking over to her "My brother told me all about band camp and told me how hard it can be."

"Oh yeah? Which one is your brother?" Lauren was practically shouting to be heard over the drums.

Dil pointed "The one on the right."

He saw that everyone started getting their instruments together and that Tommy and Phil were motioning for the rest of drumline to follow them outside. He walked over to an empty area and set his case down and put his clarinet together. The next thing Dil knew, there were sounds of different instruments playing and warming up.

He heard a high pitch sound coming from behind him, he turned and saw Lil warming up. He looked over at Kimi was adjusting the strap on her saxophone so it was more comfortable, and Chuckie was moistening his lips to get ready to play his trumpet.

The band director, Mr. Bowman, walked up on his podium and blew his whistle "Alright everyone! Band Camp officially starts in five minutes, so make your way up to the field now! Remember to stay hydrated!"

Lil and Kimi started walking out of the band room together but was stopped by Dil "Is band camp really as hard as Tommy says?"

Lil and Kimi both laughed before shaking their heads "Just listen to what Bowman says, don't get in the way of color guard or Angelica, avoid trombone slides and don't stand too close to drumline unless you want your hearing busted and you should be fine." Kimi said giving Dil a reassuring smile.

The two started walking out of the band room again but Lil stopped and turned around "And while we're doing sets, drumline will start trying to make a pyramid in the middle of the field, don't try to stop it, just let it happen." she laughed and then continued walking.

Dil sighed and Lauren was at his side again and the two made their way up to the field for their first day of band camp.

They got on the field and the two drum majors made them get in lines. Flutes were first, Clarinets, Saxophones, brass, Percussion and then color guard. They started their warm-ups, which most of the Rookies found fun to do. Then, they got into their basic block. This is where the rookies learned how to do everything. After two hours of that they got a water break.

They went down to the concession stand by grade level and had five minutes to rest. Tommy walked up to Kimi and Lil and through his arm around Lil's shoulder "Enjoying the first day?" he asked before taking a sip of his water.

They laughed and Lil shook her head, putting an arm around Tommy's waist "I'm running off an hour of sleep so this heat is killing me."

Phil walked over with two cups of water and handed one to Kimi "Phil, I already have a drink."

"No, I need you to do something for me." he said and took a few steps back "I need you to throw that cup of water on me."

"If you don't do that, Kimi, I will!" Lil said with a smile.

Kimi laughed before tossing the water onto Phil. He smiled and shook his head, water going everywhere. "That felt so good"

Tommy looked around for Dil. He found him sitting against the wall with a group of clarinet players "I'm glad Dil found some friends, though."

They heard a whistle meaning it was time to go back up to practice. Three more hours outside, and then lunch, sectionals, and they could go home. The gang could feel their stomachs starting to rumble. They went back up to the field and got back into their basic block, ready for the outdoors part of band camp to be over with.


	2. The First Day Is Exhausting

**_The First Day Is Exhausting_**

Lil groaned as she fell onto the band room floor. Lunch time, finally. She grabbed her flute case and put her instrument away. She pulled her shoes off and threw them into her cubby behind her case. She fell backwards onto the floor "Thank God we're inside the rest of the time. I don't think my feet could handle anymore walking."

"Don't get too happy there Lil, we still have nine days of band camp left." Tommy said sitting down next to her.

Phil walked over and threw a brown paper bag at Lil before sitting down. "I made us some sandwiches and put some chips in there." he said giving Lil a smile before opening his bag and pulling out a sandwich.

Kimi walked over throwing her lunch bag down and sat next to Phil. Lil turned to look at her before pulling her own food out of her bag "You okay, Kim? You look pretty mad."

"It's the first day of band camp, and there's already tons of drama!" she said, almost yelling. "I'm so annoyed with all the stupid rookies that think they can tell _me _how something is done! They don't know anything!"

Phil let out a laugh before putting a hand on her shoulder "Calm down, Kim. It's the first day. Those rookies will learn fast not to mess with you."

Kimi turned to Phil and smiled "There's a certain freshman trumpet player that has a crush on a certain DeVille."

Lil almost choked on her food, she couldn't keep herself from laughing. Tommy stared at her before smiling, her laughter was contagious. They turned to Phil who had a smile on his face and he leaned back "Oh yeah? Which one?"

Kimi shrugged "Her name is Annabelle. She's short, braces, brown hair and tan." Kimi looked around before pointing at a girl who was staring near the board "Her!"

Phil looked over at her and smiled again but went back to eating. Lil stared over at him before looking back over at the girl "Phillip, you aren't going to say anything about her? Usually you'd get up and go talk to her!"

"Oh Lillian, I plan on it. But not now." he shrugged.

Lil rolled her eyes and finished her lunch before getting up and throwing her trash away. Her and Kimi grabbed their instruments and walked over to the drama room where their sections would be.

Lil set up a stand for herself before getting her music out and started playing. She groaned when she hit the wrong note "Why are we doing a Pirates show again?"

Kimi stopped playing and turned to look at her best friend and shrugged "Because Pirates is badass? I don't know. At least the show will be pretty!" Lil nodded in agreement before turning her music to a different page.

Dil walked into the drama and looked around. This was the first time he had ever seen this room. He looked around and saw the saxophones, clarinets and flutes all together. Kimi and Lil were sitting and playing together. Dil looked towards where most the freshman were and decided to join them, putting his music on a stand and started trying to play it.

After an hour doing sectionals, they went to full band. Lil was getting ready to sit down but Phil pulled her to the side "So I talked to that Annabelle girl."

"Yeah? What is she like?" Lil asked before she reached up and pinched his cheeks "Is she good enough for my twin?"

Phil rolled his eyes and pushed her hands away "She seems pretty cool. So, I asked her on a date."

Lil smiled at her brother before crossing her arms "Your first date!"

"Shut it, Lillian" Phil said before walking away.

Lil looked towards the saxophones before running over to Kimi and grabbing her shoulders "Phil asked Annabelle on a date."

"What?!" Kimi said and turned to face Annabelle, who was now talking to Phil. Kimi crossed her arms and watched them. Lil was the only one who knew that Kimi had a crush on Phil. Lil knew that Kimi only told him about Annabelle because he wouldn't actually make a move. This was a first for Phil.

Tommy came walking up behind Lil "What are you two looking at?"

Lil and Kimi jumped, scared by Tommy sneaking up on them. Lil turned and hit Tommy's arm "Don't scare us like that!"

Tommy laughed and then shrugged "I just wanted to know who you two were creeping on."

Lil pointed over towards Phil and Annabelle. She continued watching them and crossed her arms. She was happy for Phil, but she was also upset with him for being so oblivious to Kimi's feelings. Lil walked back over to her spot and picked her flute up as Mr. Bowman stepped up to the podium and they started trying to learn and memorize the music to Pirates of The Caribbean.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Phil, Lil, Kimi and Chuckie went to Tommy's after their first day of Band Camp. Dil wanted to sleep, he was exhausted. First day of band camp does that to a person. Tommy invited everyone else over to go swimming to cool off after a long day.

Lil was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. She was watching Chuckie, Phil and Tommy swim around. Kimi was laying out by the pool, not wanting to be in the water just yet. Lil reached next to her and grabbed her drink as Phil and Tommy swam over to her "You getting in, Lillian?"

"Not yet." she said looking down at Phil "When's your date?"

Kimi picked her head up and looked over at Phil, also wanting to know the answer. Phil looked down at the water and he felt someone punch his arm "Who do you have a date with?!" Tommy asked, shocked that Phil didn't tell him.

Chuckie came over and sat next to Lil "He's going on a date with that Annabelle girl. She was telling some of the other freshman trumpet"

"When's the date?" Tommy asked, one arm on the edge of the pool.

"Tomorrow after camp." he said going under the water, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Lil laughed and stretched before she yawned "I'm so tired. I can't wait to go to sleep." Everyone agreed and Lil pulled her feet out of the water, standing up. "I'm going to go home, and sleep. I'll see you all in the morning. You coming, Kimi?"

Kimi smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'll see you all later." she said waving to them.

**A/N: My band actually did Pirates of The Caribbean as their show my Sophomore year and it was our best show, which is why I chose it as the Rugrats show theme. :) **


	3. Jealousy

**_Jealousy _**

Phil came walking up behind Tommy who was watching the crowd of band kids get into the basic block for a March Off practice. "Hey T, I need some help."

Tommy turned to look at him "With what?" he started walking towards the back of the basic block to get in his spot, Phil following him. The two got in there spot and Tommy turned to face him.

"This whole date thing. I've never been on one, how am I supposed to act?"

Tommy laughed and crossed his arms "It's not that complicated, Phil. You just do whatever the girl wants."

"And how many successful dates have you had by doing what the girl wants?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

"A few." Tommy said with a smile before getting to the ready.

Phil rolled his eyes and also got to the ready. He glanced up and looked over at Annabelle who was standing on the yard line in front of him. He smiled to himself before looking back down at the ground.

"Hey Lil" Dil whispered from the yard line behind her. Lil turned slightly to look at Dil "Kimi wants you."

Lil looked around for Mr. Bowman before running over to the saxophones line and stood next to Kimi "What's going on?" Kimi glanced behind her at Phil who was talking to Tommy about something, probably Annabelle. Mr. Bowman called them out of the ready and to attention before telling them to forward march and then started throwing in other commands.

Kimi looked over at Lil while they were backwards marching "It just bothers me, you know? The whole thing."

"I do know what you mean, but this is Phil we're talking about. It probably won't last long and then you two can go back to your usual flirting." Lil shrugged.

Kimi blushed and looked away from Lil and at the person's feet in front of her. Mr. Bowman called them to a halt and then a rest and told them to go get some water. Lil and Kimi grabbed their cups and walked over to some shade. Tommy walked over to them and leaned against the wall "Can band camp be over with?"

Lil nodded and downed half her water "Please. Two days is enough."

Kimi forced a smile on her face and agreed. She wasn't going to lie to her best friend, she was upset over Phil actually going for Annabelle. She wasn't planning on telling Tommy that though or Phil. She looked around until her eyes landed on Phil talking to Annabelle over by the fence. Lil elbowed Kimi in side to get her attention "What?"

"Are you going to come with us?"

Kimi looked between Tommy and Lil before shrugging "I wasn't listening. Where are you wanting me to go?"

Lil gave Kimi a smile, knowing why she wasn't paying attention "We want to go to the movies after practice, do you want to come?"

Kimi thought about. She had no idea where Phil and Annabelle were going. She sighed "Yeah, sure. I'm in."

Tommy walked back up to the field where Sean and Brett were, two of the other percussionist. He set his water on the ground and picked his tenors up, wanting to practice. He was standing towards the back of the field watching everyone walking up and grabbing their instruments. He heard Sean and Brett talking about one of the girls, but he didn't care who. He had stopped playing and set his sticks on top of the tenors and looked over towards where Lil was.

She was waving her flute around and talking animatedly to Phil. He smiled to himself before taking his tenors off and setting them down. He was about to walk away when Kimi walked over to him and looked over towards Lil. She smiled up at him and crossed her arms "So Tommy, how long have you had a thing for Lil?"

Tommy turned away from her and shrugged "A while I guess."

Kimi was going to say something about it but she turned when she heard Sean say Lil's name. "What about Lil?"

Sean laughed and looked over at Kimi "I don't think I was talking to you, Finster."

Kimi rolled her eyes "Lil happens to be my best friend, also one of Tommy's best friends, and unless you want me to get Phil over here to get it out of you I suggest you tell me whatever it was you just said about her." she smiled. The one thing everyone loved about Phil and Lil being twins is that when someone said anything about Lil they could use Phil as a way to get whatever was said out of them. Most guys feared having to deal with Phil, Sean being one of them.

Sean stuck his hands in his pockets and acted like he didn't care. He looked between Kimi and Tommy "I asked her on a date, not that it was any of your concern."

Tommy was gone before Kimi could say anything else to him. He was walking over to Lil to find out what she had said. Lil stopped talking to Phil when she saw Tommy and Kimi walking over to them and she smiled. "Lil, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

He reached out and grabbed Lil's arm pulling her away from Phil. He wasn't sure if Phil knew or not and he didn't want to be the one to tell him that Sean asked her out "Did Sean really ask you out?"

Lil raised eyebrow "Yes. How did you know?"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair "He was bragging about it to Brett." Lil shook her head and looked down "What did you say?"

Lil looked back up at him and smiled "I said yes."

"Why?! Lil, you've heard from Angelica what kind of guy he is. You know what he wants, and I don't want you getting hurt. You're too good for him."

Lil smiled and crossed her arms "Tommy Pickles, are you jealous?"

She watched as he blushed and looked away from her "No, you just deserve better than him."

Lil laughed and shook her head "I said no. I know what kind of guy he is and I didn't want to deal with that." Tommy did a nervous laugh and looked back up at her.

Phil, Lil, Kimi and Tommy were walking into the band room after their practice ended. Lil wanted nothing more than to just fall over and sleep. She laid down by her cubby and was soon joined by Tommy, who sat next to her. Phil and Kimi on the other hand where standing by the uniform room talking.

"You've seemed pretty down today, Kim. What's going on?"

Kimi leaned on the door to the uniform room and looked away from Phil "Nothing's going on. It's band camp. The waking up so early and spending five hours in the heat can wear a person out."

Phil sighed. He could read Kimi like the back of his hand, almost as well as he could read Lil. He knew when something was bothering her and he could tell that there was something, he just couldn't figure out what. She had been acting weird since the end of band camp the day before "Come on, Kim. You use to tell me everything, what's bothering you?"

"Phil, I promise. It's nothing." Kimi said pushing herself off the wall and walked over to where Tommy and Lil were.

Chuckie walked over to Kimi towards the end of practice "So Kimi, I heard from a fellow trumpet that you've been acting pretty harsh towards Annabelle and acting a little... Jealous?"

Kimi rolled her eyes and picked her saxophone case up "I'm _not_ jealous, Chuckie. I just don't know how I feel about her. I don't know if she's right for Phil."

"So..Jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Kimi snapped before walking out of the band room with her instrument.

Chuckie watched Kimi walk away and laughed to himself. He knew Kimi better than anyone and could tell that Phil going on a date with Annabelle was driving her crazy.


	4. First Dates And Mixed Feelings

_**First Dates And True Feelings**_

Phil walked out of his room and walked over to Lil's room. He knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside. Lil turned to look at him "Shouldn't you be leaving for your date?"

"I should be, Is Kimi here?" Phil asked looking around.

Lil nodded and patted the bed so Phil would come sit next to her "She's in the bathroom changing, we're going to hang out with Tommy." Phil sat next to her and looked down at his feet "Are you nervous?"

"Can you tell?" Phil gave her a smile trying to convince her otherwise.

"You'll have a good first date, promise. Maybe you'll realize you really like this girl." Lil said standing up and pulling his arm, getting him to stand "Now go, you're going to be late."

Phil rolled his eyes at her before walking out of her room and giving her a wave. He shut her door and was about to walk away and ran into Kimi. "Sorry Kim, I wasn't watching."

Kimi started pulling her hair up into a ponytail and shook her head "It's no problem, are you leaving for your date?"

He nodded and turned to walk away but stopped and faced Kimi again "Kimi... What do I do if she tries to kiss me?"

Kimi looked up at Phil like he was crazy but could tell by his face he was being serious "You kiss her back. You've kissed someone before, right?" he shuffled uncomfortably and looked at his feet. Kimi's eyes widened "You dated Wally for months and you never kissed her?"

Phil shook his head "I didn't think it would feel right. It's why I'm so freaked out about then end of the date"

Kimi sighed and looked up at Phil. She knew that Phil had many girlfriends but he never did take any of them on a date. She thought he had kissed them. Kimi took a deep breath and grabbed Phil's face and kissed him. She pulled away and opened Lil's door "Now you're ready for the end of the date." Phil stood in the hallway staring at Lil's door for what seemed like ever. He shook his head coming out of his thoughts, he needed to leave now unless he wanted to be late.

Kimi walked into Lil's room and she jumped out of her computer chair "It's about time. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kimi said forcing a smile, she didn't want to tell Lil what just happened.

The two walked over to Tommy's, knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Tommy pulled the door open and gave them a smile before walking out and closed the door "What movie are we going to see?"

Kimi and Lil thought about it. Kimi turned to Lil "How about a scary movie?" Lil nodded and looked over at Tommy and he shrugged. He didn't care what movie he saw, he was with Lil and that was _all _he cared about. "That You're Next movie? It looks good!"

"Yes! I wanted to see that!" Lil said with a smile.

Tommy smiled to himself; a scary movie, the perfect time to get close to Lil. They made it to the Movie Theater and Tommy offered to pay for their tickets and they went to find their seats.

Kimi chose their seats towards the back of the theater and in the middle of the row. Kimi was on one side of Lil and Tommy was on the other. Lil put her feet up on the seat in front of her and leaned back "It's nice being able to relax"

Tommy smiled at her "It's nice to be somewhere other than band camp or home."

Lil nodded and felt an elbow in her side. She turned to Kimi "What is it?"

Kimi pointed to a couple that was walking towards the middle of the theater "Isn't that Phil and Annabelle?"

Lil leaned forward and squinted "Yes!"

Tommy looked over at Phil and Annabelle and then back at Lil and Kimi. They were both leaned forward on the edge of their seats watching Phil and whispering to each other. Tommy rolled his eyes "You shouldn't be spying on your brothers date, Lillian. How would you feel if he did it to you?"

Lil looked over at Tommy "He _has _done it to me." she laughed before turning her attention back over to Phil.

Tommy sighed and reached forward, grabbing Lil's shoulder and pulling her back into her chair. "Just watch the movie" Lil crossed her arms but sat up straight so she was able to see both the movie and Phil.

Half way through the movie Kimi elbowed Lil again. Lil looked over at Kimi who was motioning for Lil to look down at Phil and Annabelle. Lil went to lean forward and look put she was pulled back by Tommy, who was holding her hand. She looked over at him and he shook his head "Nope. You're going to finish watching the movie, not your brother."

Lil leaned over to Kimi "What's going on? Tommy won't let me look."

Kimi looked down at them again and then back over at Lil "She tried to kiss him and he backed away. Now he's gone, why would he leave his date alone in a scary movie?"

Lil shrugged and turned back towards the screen. Kimi sighed and leaned back, she felt someone sit next to her but she didn't pay any attention to who it was "I left my date alone because I knew you were watching me. I need to talk to you" Kimi jumped, a little taken back by Phil sitting there.

She nodded and whispered that she'd be right back to Lil and got up, following him out of the theater. They walked into the lobby and Phil turned to Kimi "First, were Tommy and Lil holding hands? When the hell did that happen?"

"Yes they were, and they aren't an item or anything. They were just holding hands. What else is there?"

Phil leaned on the wall that was near them and took a deep breath "I left Annabelle in there one, because I knew you all were spying. And two, because I just can't stop thinking about things."

Kimi raised her eyebrow "What things?"

"Mainly just one thing... You."


	5. The Beginning Of A Triangle

_**The Beginning Of A Triangle**_

Kimi stared at Phil, not really sure what to say to him. "Me?" she shook her head and pointed towards the theater they were just in "You have a date in there, Phil! Why are you thinking about me?"

"Because you kissed me! How can I not think about that?"

Lil came walking out of the theater and heard what he said. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened "You kissed my brother?! When?!"

Phil shook his head and ran a hand through his hair "I'll talk to you later" he quickly walked back into the theater and back to Annabelle.

Lil crossed her arms and stared at her best friend "I think you have something to tell me."

Kimi grabbed Lil's arm and led her back to the theater "Phil was freaking out about kissing her."

"So?"

Kimi lowered her voice when she opened the door back to the theater "Did you know your brother has never kissed anyone?" Lil shook her head "That's why I did it. He was all kinds of freaked out, he asked me what he does if she tries to kiss him and to calm his nerves I kissed him."

"Who'd you kiss?" Tommy asked leaning over the seat to look at Kimi.

"No one" Lil and Kimi said in unison.

Tommy shook his head and looked back at the screen. Lil sat back down and pulled Kimi into her seat "We'll talk about it later." Kimi nodded.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Tommy and Lil were holding hands again and whispering to each other, and Kimi was trying to keep herself from looking back at Phil and Annabelle. She got up at the end and walked out of the theater, Tommy and Lil right behind her.

Tommy looked over at Phil and Annabelle before turning back to Lil "How long do you think they'll last?"

Lil stared at the two of them before shrugging "I don't think very long. I'm pretty sure Phil has someone else on his mind."

Tommy raised an eyebrow "Who?"

Lil looked away from him and over at her best friend, who was walking with her arms crossed and was staring down at her feet "I can't say."

The rest of the walk to Lil's house was a quiet one. It was a mixture of them being exhausted and Kimi not knowing what to say because she had so much going through her mind. Lil opened the front door and the three of them walked in and up to Lil's room. "When is Phil getting back?" Kimi asked jumping onto her bed.

Lil sat in her computer desk chair and Tommy was in the floor leaning against the bed "He should be home any minute now."

Kimi fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't one-hundred percent sure why this was bothering her so bad. She admitted to Lil that she does have feelings for Phil, but she didn't think they were this bad. She grabbed one of Lil's pillows and put it over her face, she wanted Phil to come home now.

She moved the pillow and propped herself up on her elbows when she heard the front door close. She looked over at Lil who was turned and facing her computer. She looked down at Tommy, who had stretched out on the floor and ended up fallen asleep. Lil turned in the chair and stood up "I have to talk to Phillip," she looked down at Tommy and shook her head "I'll be back in a second."

She walked out of her room and down the stairs to where she'd find Phil. "Phillip?"

Phil turned away from the counter and looked at his sister "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Lil walked all the way into the kitchen and was about to jump on the counter when she saw Annabelle sitting at the table "Oh, Annabelle. I didn't know you were here."

Phil looked over at Annabelle and then back at Lil "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you that she was coming over." he walked over to the table and set a drink down for her "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Lil motioned for him to follow her into the living room and when they got in there she turned around to face him "When were you planning on telling me that you and Kimi kissed?"

"I'm sure she already explained what happened to you."

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why you didn't talk to me about it? I'm your sister!" Lil said crossing her arms "And what's Annabelle doing here?"

"I didn't feel comfortable talking to you about that. Also, she's my girlfriend now, why wouldn't she be here?"

"You two are official?"

Phil nodded and then glared at her "And if I can ask you, what's going on with you and Tommy? I saw you two holding hands."

"Nothing is going on with us." she said with a laugh before shaking her head "I'll talk to you later, Philly. Oh, and Kimi and Tommy are spending the night."

Phil glanced up the stairs when Lil said Kimi's name and then gave Lil a nod before walking back into the kitchen. Lil shook her had and watched him walk into the kitchen before running back up the stairs. She walked in her room and started walking towards the bed, stepping over Tommy, who was still asleep "Phillip and Annabelle are official."

"What?!" Kimi asked, almost yelled, and threw the magazine down.

Lil nodded and sat on the bed "She's downstairs with him now. He told me when I went to talk to him."

Kimi shook her head and crossed her arms "I knew it was a bad idea to tell him"

Lil got off the bed and walked over to her dresser "I'm going to go change."

Kimi nodded and got off the bed, shaking Tommy awake. "If you're that tired, why not go to bed in a... I don't know, an actual bed?"

Tommy sat up and rolled his eyes at her "Clever. Phil wasn't home, I wasn't about to just take over his bed. I'll just sleep on Lil's couch thing." he said getting off the floor and walked over to the futon couch/bed that she had in her room and fell onto to. Lil walked into the room a few minutes later and looked at her two friends, both asleep. Lil laughed to herself and walked over to her bed and climbed on it.

In the middle of the night, Kimi woke up. She looked next to her to see Lil asleep. She sat up and stretched before looking over at Tommy. She got out of the bed slowly, doing her best not to wake Lil up. She walked out of the room and was going to head to the bathroom, but decided to go see if Phil was awake instead. She opened his door a crack and saw him sitting at his computer. She walked in all the way "Phil?"

Phil turned to look at her and gave her a smile "What's up? Why are you awake?"

"I woke up a few minutes ago, and decided to come talk to you." she walked over and got on his bed and he turned in his chair to face her.

"About what?"

"Everything." she looked away from Phil and down at her hands "Are you going to be ditching us to be with Annabelle now?"

Phil raised his eyebrows "What? Kimi, are you kidding me?" Phil got out of his chair and walked over to sit next to Kimi "You and Lil are two of my favorite people"

"Lil's your sister. She kind of has to be" Kimi said interrupting him.

"Her being my sister aside, you and her are my favorite people, and Tommy is my best friend, I wouldn't ditch you guys."

Kimi crossed her arms and shot Phil a look "That doesn't mean anything. It's happened to many people! They could be closer than... Than you and Lil are, and they just get dropped because they have a new boyfriend and/or girlfriend!"

"But that's not happening, Kimi. I'm not that kind of person"

Kimi shook her head "I also thought you weren't the kind of person to mess with someone's feelings."

"What was that?"

Kimi looked away from him "Nothing."

Phil shook his head and brought his hands to Kimi's face, making her look at him "Whose feelings did I mess with?"

Kimi rolled her eyes and turned her face away from him again "You aren't an idiot, Phil."

Phil studied her face before turning it so she was facing him again. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Somewhere in him he knew that Kimi had feelings for him, and that kiss earlier confirmed that. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, stopping her from saying anything else.

Kimi was taken aback by the kiss, but she didn't protest or try to stop him. Instead, she kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter had nothing to do with band, obviously. Lol, but I felt it was needed. So, I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	6. Annabelle

_**Annabelle**_

Phil and Annabelle were walking up to the field the next day to find Lil, Kimi, Tommy and Dil "Are you sure they'd want to meet me? I mean, I've seen Kimi and how big of an attitude she has."

"I'm sure Lil and Tommy would want to meet you." he thought about it before shrugging "Well, Lil being my sister, of course she wants to meet you."

Annabelle sighed "The only friend of yours that I've met was Chuckie, and that's only because we both play trumpet and he's my squad leader."

Phil laughed and nodded "Keep in mind, Chuckie is Kimi's step-brother."

"Oh, that's great" Annabelle said sarcastically as they walked over to Lil and Kimi.

Kimi looked over at them before crossing her arms and groaning. Lil raised an eyebrow and followed Kimi's gaze to Phil and Annabelle "Lillian, you've in a way already met Annabelle, but Kimi, you haven't met her. Annabelle, meet my best friend, Kimi."

Lil held her hand out to Annabelle and gave her a smile. Kimi sighed and uncrossed her arms, and forced a smile "It's nice to finally meet you."

Phil looked between them. This girl that he's had a crush on for as long as he can remember, and this girl that he's only known for a day and is already his girlfriend. He had to admit that there was something about Annabelle that he liked, that made him want to be with her. "Where's T?"

Lil pointed over towards the back of the field "Angelica said she had to talk to him"

"Who's Angelica?" Annabelle asked.

Kimi rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. No one except Lil noticed "Angelica is our majorette, Tommy's cousin."

"And Dil is Tommy's little brother?" Phil nodded "Is he anything like his brother at all?"

Phil and Lil both laughed before Lil started talking "No. Tommy's the more... Normal one."

"But don't get us wrong, we love Dil to death." Kimi said.

Phil looked over at her before grabbing her arm and walking away "I need to talk to you"

Kimi looked up at Phil and raised an eyebrow "About what?"

Phil looked over at Annabelle and Lil. He was in a way glad that Lil was keeping a conversation going with her "You don't like her."

"I don't know her."

"But that doesn't mean anything. You don't like her." Phil sighed and stared down at her "Why don't you like her?"

Kimi shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Annabelle. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Annabelle that she doesn't like. She had to admit that her and Phil did look cute together, but she didn't like it. But that could also just be the fact that she likes Phil and just the night before they had made out on his bed, yet he's still with Annabelle. "I don't know, Phil. I just don't like her."

Phil shook his head and started walking back over to Lil and Annabelle "I want you two to get along."

"Oh, we'll get along. But I won't like her."

Phil shrugged "Close enough."

Phil stood back by his sister and gave Annabelle a smile. He was going to say something to her but Mr. Bowman made an announcement that they were going to start their practice. Phil walked over to Angelica and Tommy and pulled him away from her so they could get their instruments.

"What did Angelica need to talk to you about?" Phil asked with a laugh.

Through the years, Angelica had become somewhat nicer. Her and Tommy became a little closer, and she usually went to him when she needed help with something. But no matter how nice she became, she still treated them like she always did. "She wanted to know how to get the help of a... Nerd?"

"Wait, wait, wait, Angelica needs help from a nerd?"

"I guess so." Tommy said shrugging and picking his tenors up.

"What could she need with a nerd? And why did she go to _you? _As far as I know you aren't a nerd." Phil laughed and grabbed his drumsticks "Now Chuckie, Chuckie's a nerd."

"What about me being a nerd?" Chuckie asked walking over to them.

"Angelica went to Tommy on advice in how to get help from a nerd." Phil said pointing a drumstick at him "Tommy isn't a nerd, but you, our dear friend, are."

Tommy chuckled and snatched Phil's drumsticks from him "It's true. If she needed advice like that, she should have gone to you."

"I'm not that big of a nerd." he looked away from them and then turned back around "Am I?"

Phil and Tommy both laughed and nodded "Sorry Chuck, but it's true."

Chuckie groaned and started walking over to his spot.

Today was the first day that they were going to start doing sets for their show. They all split up to go to their squad leaders and get their numbers and start finding the first set. Finding the sets was taking longer than they expected. Kimi and Lil ended up next to each other, which was okay with them. Dil turned around, seeing as he was in front of them "So Lil, remember when you told me about the pyramid that drumline will try to make a pyramid?"

Lil laughed and nodded, setting her flute in the grass "What about it?"

Dil pointed behind her "Is that what you were talking about?"

Lil and Kimi both turned around and watched as the drumline started getting on the ground and climbing on each other, attempting to make a pyramid. Kimi smirked "I have an idea" she leaned over to Lil and whispered something in her ear before pulling her arm towards the drumline.

"Hey Phillip," Lil called to him and he turned to look at her "who's going to try to get on top?"

"That would be me" he said with a smile "Now, if you'll watch, we will _finally _successfully make this pyramid."

Lil rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, standing in front of them and shaking her head. Kimi walked up behind them and watched as Phil started trying to climb on top, she shook her head and sighed "Oh Phil, you will never be able to do this."

Phil stopped climbing and turned to look at her "What do you mean?"

She walked over to him and pulled on his shoulder so she could 'whisper' something in his ear, causing him to fall, taking the rest of drumline with him "Oh thanks for that, Kim" he said standing up and shaking his head.

Lil walked over to him and shook her head "Even without Kimi, I'm sure you would have fallen."

Tommy walked over to them and threw his arm around her shoulder "Next time, Phil isn't going to be on the top."

"It isn't my fault! Kimi pulled me down"

Kimi gave an innocent smile "Would I do such a thing?"

"Yes, yes you would!" Phil said pointing between Kimi and Lil "You used her as a distraction to the rest of them"

Tommy laughed and shook his head "Lil isn't that bad of a distraction."

Dil came walking over to them, laughing "I thought you," he said pointing at Lil "told me to just let it happen if they try to make the pyramid?"

Lil shrugged "I did, but it's sometimes fun to make them fall."

Phil shook his head "I'm so disappointed in you two." he started pushing them back over to their spots "You should probably be getting back over there before Mr. Bowman goes nuts"

Chuckie was sitting in the grass watching his four friends and shook his head. He felt someone sit next to him and he looked over at who it was. Annabelle. "You're Kimi's step-brother, right?"

Chuckie nodded "Annabelle, right?" she nodded and Chuckie turned completely so he was facing her "What's up?"

Annabelle looked past Chuckie over to Phil, Lil, Kimi and Tommy "How long have Phil and Kimi known each other?"

"Their whole lives." Chuckie said with a laugh. He figured she was noticing how close the two are and was getting, in a way, jealous "We met Kimi and Kira, my step-mom, in Paris when we were babies. I was two, and Phil, Lil, Kimi and Tommy were one. We've all known each other our whole lives. Our parents are really close, too."

"I'm not trying to sound like one of those clingy girlfriends or anything," she started before looking away from Phil "but the two of them are pretty close. Should I be worried that he'll... Leave me for her?"

"Phil's dated plenty of girls. But as far as I know, he's _never _broken up with anyone for someone else. He's a pretty sensitive guy." Chuckie said with a shrug.

Annabelle let out a sigh of relief "Okay, good. I don't have anything against Kimi, I was just... Concerned, you could say."

"Oh yeah, Kimi isn't one to take someone's boyfriend. Plus, I don't think they like each other."

Annabelle stood up and smiled at him "That's good to hear. Thank you, Chuckie!" she said giving him a wave and walking back over to her spot.

* * *

**A/N: I start my new job on Tuesday so I'm trying to get this one updated to the point I want it at until after work on Tuesday. So, I hope you enjoy it! And yes, drama will be coming up.**


	7. Last Day of Band Camp and First Day of S

_**Last Day of Band Camp and First Day of School**_

"Phillip!" Lil yelled while pushing him out of her way and heading off the field "He said _forward _march not _backwards_! How do you get that confused?!"

"Well when you aren't exactly listening, _Lillian, _it happens!" Phil said, sitting in the grass.

Lil rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before sitting next to him. It was the last day of band camp and they were doing the March Off. Lil had convinced Phil that she was going to last longer than him this year, but instead, Phil ran into her, causing her to mess up, taking them both out. She was mad at him, of course, but she had two more years to beat Phil.

Kimi came walking off the field and sat down next to Lil with a sigh "The next two years it's my goal to at least make it down to at least the final four."

Lil nodded in agreement "I feel like I could have done it this year if it weren't for this bozo" she said motioning to Phil who was staring at the remaining marchers.

"Messed you up again?"

"Yes!" she fell back onto the grass and stared up at the sky "Thank God it's the last day of camp"

"Agreed," Phil said looking down at his sister before poking her in the side, causing her to hit his hand away "but it's not as fun getting to bother you at home"

"Shut it, Phillip" she said pointing towards his face "I'm still mad at you!"

Someone walked over to them and sat next to Phil before leaning over him to look at Lil "What did he do now?"

Lil propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Annabelle "He messed me up out there. Just like last year."

"Looks like Chuck, Tommy and Dil are the only ones left that I actually like." Kimi said staring at them. She looked at all the band kids that were out "Even Angelica is out."

Lil sighed and sat up all the way and glanced over at Phil and Annabelle. He had one of his arms behind her and was messing with one of her hands. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Kimi "Looks like Dil is out" Kimi said pointing to Dil, who was now walking off the field towards them.

"Well, he did better than we did." Lil said with a shrug. She turned to say something to Phil but sighed when she realized that he wasn't paying any attention because he was too busy sticking his tongue down Annabelle's throat. She made a face of disgust "Phillip!"

Phil pulled away from Annabelle and looked over at her "Do you have to ruin everything, Lillian?!"

"Yes, Phillip, I do! We're kind of at practice, you don't need to be doing that!"

"Oh just shut it, Lillian" he said moving his arm away from Annabelle and sitting up straight.

Lil rolled her eyes and turned to Kimi who was talking to Dil. The only reason she yelled at Phil was for the sake of Kimi and her feelings. She turned back to watch the march off but someone sat down in front of her blocking her few. "Excuse me, T. You're in my way"

Tommy shrugged and leaned back on his hands "You don't need to watch this anymore. How did you get out?"

"My idiot of a brother backwards marched instead of going forward and ran into me." she gave Phil a glare who gave her one right back "What about you?"

"You know how Mr. Bowman decided to teach us about slow turning in a backwards march today? When we were backwards marching, he said slow turn and I went forward out of habit." he shrugged "Next year, though. I got it."

"That's exactly what I said" Kimi said with a laugh.

Tommy then looked over at Dil "You were doing good, D. What got you out?"

Dil shrugged and laid on the grass "I just got bored."

Kimi and Lil laughed while Tommy shook his head. "This is the biggest competition-"

"Besides festival" Lil said interrupting him.

"Yes, besides festival. But outside of that, this is the biggest competition that goes on, and you got bored?" Dil nodded and Tommy laughed "You're crazy, D."

Lil threw her hands in the air and smiled "Last day of band camp, though!"

"That just means first day of school on Monday" Kimi said with a frown.

Phil leaned over Lil "Hey, we already got our schedules. Kimi and I have every class together" he said with a smile and leaned back towards Annabelle, who wasn't looking too happy.

"Are you in a band class this year, Lil?" Tommy asked.

Lil nodded "Second period."

Tommy smiled and leaned forward giving her a high-five "Do we have any other classes together?"

Lil shrugged "I guess we'll know on Monday."

They all stood up when the march off was over and got ready to leave. There was yelling going on all around them, cheers for it being the last day of band camp and pouting going on by most the seniors because it was their last band camp. Once they got into the band room there was yelling going on between Phil and some of the other band kids about the 'Initiation' that's going on at the next practice, the were just trying to scare the Rookies.

Kimi and Lil walked in shaking their heads when they heard Phil's yelling "Your brother is insane" Kimi said crossing her arms and watching him.

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I have to live with him, remember?"

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she turned to see who it was "What's Phil yelling about?"

"Initiation. He's so ready to scare the rookies." Tommy laughed and shook his, walking over to be next to Phil and help get the rookies prepared.

* * *

Phil, Lil, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil and Kimi walked into the school. Dil was looking around, nervously. It was his first day of high school and never realized how big high school is compared to the middle school. He stuck close to Tommy, not wanting to get lost. Tommy turned to look at him "You have to go to the gym to get your schedule." he pointed towards the gym and Dil gave him a smile.

Lil turned around and snatched Tommy's schedule from him, comparing them "Let's see... We have, home room, first second, lunch, and then sixth and seventh."

"So pretty much the whole day expect three classes." he shrugged and took his schedule back from her "I'm okay with that."

Phil leaned on his locker and was staring down at his and Kimi's schedules "Yep, we still have every class together."

"Kimi, do we have any classes together?"

Kimi looked up at Lil and took her schedule from Phil and then grabbed Lil's "Second and fourth."

Lil pouted "Only two?"

"Just think," Tommy started pointing between Phil and Lil "that means you only have two classes with Phil."

Lil smiled and shoved her schedule in her bag "That's a first, and I am perfectly fine with it."

They started walking towards their home room classes and Phil started pouting "Who am I suppose to cheat off of then?"

Kimi and Lil laughed and shook their heads "You have Kimi."

Tommy grabbed Lil's arm and pulled her towards their home room "We'll see you two in second!" he called to them before walking into class.

Kimi and Phil started walking towards their home room but Kimi started walking in a different direction "Kim, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. Am I not allowed to go alone?" she said with a laugh "You're free to join."

Phil made a face but shook his head and laughed, waving her on "I'll see you in class."

Kimi rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom. She washed her hands and then walked out and over to the water fountain to get something to drink. She stood up straight when she heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Annabelle talking to someone. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall and tried to hear what was being said. She heard Phil's name and the words date and tonight. She shrugged it off thinking it was just Annabelle talking about a date she has with Phil and was about to walk away but stopped when she saw the guy lean down and kiss her cheek.

Kimi waited until the guy walked away and then she walked over to her. She shook her head, this would pretty much be the first one-on-one conversation she was going to have with Annabelle, and it probably wasn't going to turn out good "What was that about?"

Annabelle hesitated before shrugging, acting like she didn't know what was going on "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard something about a date and I'm betting it's not with Phil. Who was that guy?"

Annabelle hugged her books to her chest "That's none of your concern."

"So, you're slutting it up now? Are you cheating on him? Because as his best friend, I _will _tell him"

"Why would he believe that?"

Kimi rolled her eyes in irritation "As I said before, he's my best friend." Kimi started walking towards her class and Annabelle followed her, not wanting her to tell Phil.

She walked into their home room and sat down next to Phil "Hey Kim," he looked towards the front and raised an eyebrow "and Annabelle?"

She walked over to Phil's desk and gave him a quick kiss before giving Kimi a smile "We just had a little chat and I decided to come see you."

"You two 'had a chat'?" Phil asked looking over at Kimi. He knew that Kimi didn't like Annabelle, she didn't even have to tell him that she didn't like her, he could just tell.

Kimi frowned and turned away from them, crossing her arms "Yeah, sure. If you can even call that a _chat" _

Phil raised an eyebrow again and turned to Annabelle who just shrugged "You should get to class. I'll see you in second" Annabelle nodded before shooting Kimi a look and walking out.

Phil turned to Kimi once Annabelle was out of the room "What was said 'chat' about?"

Kimi look at him and sighed "She was talking to some guy and they were talking about a date tonight or something and then he kissed her cheek and walked away."


End file.
